Inesperado
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Ir al bar de Madame Christmas suele ser un panorama agradable para Roy Mustang, casi una rutina. Pero aquel domingo algo, o más bien alguien, acabará con aquella costumbre dando inicio a una serie se sucesos inesperados. Royai, como siempre :D. Capítulo 3 subido.
1. Chapter 1

**Inesperado**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo a todos. Cuando menos debería escribir, me baja la inspiración y aquí me tienen con una nueva historia. Es un Royai, y la idea para este capítulo fue sacada de una conocida serie de tv… más de alguien se dará cuenta de que serie hablo. Espero les guste el resultado y espero ir actualizando con constancia. Gracias por estar aquí, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar. Enjoy!

* * *

_Domingo, 22:30 hrs. Ciudad Central_

Un apuesto moreno conducía su vehículo con rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Se estacionó con parsimonia a un lado de la calle y caminó sonriente con rumbo a uno de los mejores y más conocidos bares de la ciudad. Al entrar, una mujer trigueña de unos veinticinco años se lanzó a sus brazos mientras le desabotonaba el abrigo

-¡Roy-kun! Al fin has venido –la mujer, de nombre Vanessa, sonrió coquetamente –Te extrañábamos-

El hombre sonrió mientras ayudaba a la mujer a sacarle el sobretodo, dejando que se le deslizara por los hombros –Lo sé, yo también las extraño, pero los militares no me dan ni un solo día libre últimamente-

-Ah, es una lástima –ella fingió un puchero mientras tomaba a Roy de la mano y lo acompañaba a la barra –Supongo que tendrás mucho que hablar con Madame, así que seguiré trabajando-

El pelinegro se despidió con un guiño y observó como la maciza mujer tras el mostrador le servía un whisky doble –Eres un ingrato Roy-boy –sentenció con semblante serio, pero pronto sonrió –De todas formas, me alegra verte. ¿Cómo va todo en la milicia?-

El pelinegro miró a Madame Christmas antes de comenzar su relato –Tengo mucho trabajo, aunque a partir de mañana estaré menos sobrecargado: me han asignado cinco subordinados-

Christmas sonrió con orgullo y se sirvió un vaso de licor –Entonces brindemos, Coronel Mustang, por tu ascenso y tu prometedora carrera-

Juntaron las copas con suavidad y bebieron en silencio. La mujer volvió a tomar la palabra –La verdad, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Ten por seguro que si tus padres estuvieran aquí sentirían lo mismo que yo-

El Coronel sonrió con tristeza. Casi no recordaba a sus padres y la única familia de la que tenía noción era aquella morena mujer, la hermana mayor de su padre. De no ser por ella, su vida habría sido muy distinta. A ella se lo debía todo, ya que pese a la adversidad había logrado hacer de él un hombre de bien.

-Gracias –optó por decir él, eran innecesarias las palabras.

En ese momento, la campana de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes. Por lo general, los bares como el de Madame Christmas eran visitados por hombres, pero de vez en cuando alguna mujer aparecía por el umbral de la puerta haciéndose objeto de todas las miradas.

Era una rubia de cabello largo, ojos color ámbar y un cuerpo bien formado. Ante las miradas escrutadoras se sonrojó y se dirigió presta a la barra. Se sentó a un puesto de Roy.

-Buenas noches, ¿me podría servir un whisky por favor? –pidió con voz dulce a Christmas, que le sirvió con rapidez –Gracias… -

Mustang aprovechó la cercanía para observarla con detenimiento: llevaba puesto un abrigo blanco que prontamente se quitó, dejando ver una falda que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y un suéter verde que contrastaba con el dorado cabello. Tenía unos pequeños aretes celestes y apenas llevaba un poco de brillo labial. Pese a la simpleza, el pelinegro pudo jurar que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto últimamente.

Tal vez por ello fue que decidió hablarle –Disculpa, creo que te conozco de algún lado…-

Una pequeña mentira, para iniciar la conversación. Madame Mustang sonrió divertida, era primera vez que veía a su hijo coquetearle a una mujer en sus propias narices.

La rubia lo observó con el semblante serio. –No, es imposible. Acabo de llegar a Central por asuntos de trabajo -Ella siguió bebiendo su trago, dejando a Roy estupefacto. Era primera vez que una mujer pasaba de su conversación, considerando que él era un hombre bastante atractivo.

Volvió a hablar, no iba a dejar las cosas así. –Bueno, supongo que no nos habíamos visto entonces– él sonrió coquetamente antes de proseguir –Me llamo Roy, un gusto conocerte-

Le tendió la mano, esperando que la mujer respondiera. Ella pareció notar el interés del moreno y le sostuvo la mano –Soy Riza, es un gusto también-

Mustang se llevó la mano de la mujer a la boca y la besó, causándole un sonrojo. Sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que él siguió la conversación. –Así que acabas de llegar a Central. Pues bienvenida… si necesitas ayuda con alguna cosa, estoy a tu disposición-

Riza le sonrió al moreno –Gracias, Roy, pero ya estoy instalada y hoy me dediqué a conocer la ciudad… Mañana es mi primer día de trabajo, espero encajar bien-

-Lo harás, sin duda. Nadie podría no encajar contigo –anunció a lo que se cambiaba de asiento para quedar más cerca de la rubia.

Siguieron charlando animadamente. Las horas pasaban entre risas y tragos.

_Más tarde…_

-Madame, ¿podrías traernos otra ronda por favor? –pidió Mustang, sosteniéndole una mano a la rubia a su lado. Tenía la mirada somnolienta y se le trababa un poco la lengua al hablar. La rubia a su lado soltó una carcajada. Ambos estaban bastante pasados de copas.

-Mañana tienes trabajo, Roy, no deberías seguir bebiendo –la mujer tras el mesón le susurró al oído, mientras les servía a regañadientes –Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero sigo siendo tu madre-

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso al comentario de la mayor. Se bebió el licor de un trago antes de ponerse de pie –Riza, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?-

Riza se levantó y siguió a Roy hasta un lugar más despejado. Le echó los brazos al cuello y él la sostuvo de la cintura, siguiendo un ritmo suave. El aroma que desprendía el moreno le producía una sensación agradable: se sentía liviana, sensual, relajada… A él, la simpleza de la rubia le parecía cautivante. Y él tenerla cerca resultaba inusualmente tentador.

Iba a besarla cuando ella habló. –Mañana es mi primer día de trabajo, ya debería irme a casa… no quiero causar mala impresión llegando con resaca a la oficina el primer día-

En honor a la verdad, ya se sentía mareada. Intentó separarse de Roy pero este la tenía firmemente abrazada.

Habló con decepción en la voz –Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, es demasiado tarde para que una hermosa joven como tu ande sola por la cuidad-

Riza no había reparado en la hora: eran más de la una de la madrugada, tendría que aceptar el ofrecimiento del moreno. Él se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y recoger su abrigo y el de la rubia. Volvió rápidamente hasta ella y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo aceptó gustosa y se dirigieron hasta el vehículo del moreno.

Riza le dio un par de indicaciones a Roy y en menos de quince minutos llegaron a un modesto edificio de departamentos cercano al cuartel militar de Ciudad Central. Al pensar en ello, Mustang sonrió… podría pasar a visitar a la rubia al salir del trabajo.

-Pues… muchas gracias por traerme a casa, Roy –habló la mujer observando a su acompañante con una sonrisa –Fue una velada agradable-

El moreno se bajó del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a Riza sin dejar de observarla. –Lo mismo digo- añadió mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y sin dejar lugar a otra cosa la besó.

Sus labios sabían a miel y a licor. Una combinación demasiado agradable.

Ella se dejó llevar por la caricia. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo así, pero por algún motivo ese hombre le alteraba los sentidos. Sintió como Roy profundizaba la caricia, como una indirecta a seguir el encuentro.

-¿Quieres entrar? –ofreció la rubia, recibiendo de respuesta una amplia sonrisa del moreno

Subieron entre besos hasta el departamento de la mujer, ella abrió la puerta con torpeza y entraron. No encendieron la luz y siguieron en un ir y venir de caricias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Lunes, 6:00 am. Departamento de Riza_

Sintió como los rayos de luz se colaban por las persianas y golpeaban de lleno en su cara. En tanto abrió los ojos un desagradable dolor de cabeza la inundó, por lo que los volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Intentó incorporarse pero una mano la apresaba por la cintura.

Ante el pensamiento se asustó. Alguien dormía a su lado. Y más se asustó al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, al igual que su acompañante.

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos mientras intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: el bar, un hombre, caricias, su departamento…

"Diablos" pensó mientras observaba al hombre durmiente a su lado y la ropa de ambos esparcida por toda la sala. "Al menos es guapo" volvió a pensar y se sonrojó ante lo poco inocente de sus pensamientos.

Debía despertarlo. Ya pasaban las seis de la mañana y se suponía que a las siete debía estar en el trabajo.

-Ey… ey, Roy, despierta-

Por suerte logró recordar su nombre. El moreno bostezó y gruñó un poco molesto.

-Mi espalda… auch –

Riza se volvió a sonrojar al pensar en todo lo que había hecho con el pelinegro. Había dormido con él en la sala de su departamento. Ni siquiera habían alcanzado a llegar a su habitación. Se levantó del suelo y se colocó su abrigo encima antes de volver a hablarle a Roy.

-Roy… debo irme a trabajar… ¿podrías levantarte por favor?-

El hombre siguió haciendo caso omiso. Sólo se dio vuelta y se tendió de espalda en el suelo, dejando a la vista su hombría. Riza le aventó un cojín para taparlo. No había caso, el moreno no despertaba.

Ya se preocuparía por eso después. Corrió a su habitación, buscó su uniforme y se metió al baño para ducharse. A los quince minutos estaba lista y volvió a la sala. Roy seguía durmiendo en la misma posición.

Cerró la puerta en silencio y se fue veloz a su trabajo. Después arreglaría las cosas con el moreno, si es que lograba descubrir como su nombre completo y/o su dirección.

_Dos horas después…_

Había despertado desnudo en medio de la sala de un departamento desconocido. Apenas recordaba cómo y con quién había llegado ahí, sin contar la incipiente jaqueca que empezaba a sentir.

Sus pantalones estaban tirados a un par de metros del lugar en donde él yacía, por lo que se levantó para buscar su reloj de plata y ver la hora.

-¡Diablos! Llegaré tarde –maldijo mientras se vestía con rapidez. Por suerte siempre traía el uniforme en el auto, así se ahorraba ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Recordó que estaba cerca del cuartel, por lo que se iría directamente y se cambiaria de ropa ahí.

Debía darles la bienvenida a sus nuevos subordinados. Menudo día que tendría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Lunes, 9:00 am. Cuartel General de Cuidad Central_

Había logrado llegar a su oficina medianamente presentable, aunque no había rastros de sus subordinados. ¿Será que se aburrieron de esperarlo y se largaron sin conocerlo? Sólo esperaba que aquel descuido no le trajera problemas con los altos mandos, recién había sido ascendido a Coronel y ya había metido la pata. Pensaba en eso cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

–Adelante –un gran hombre rubio apareció con una sonrisa por la puerta –Mayor Armstrong-

El recién llegado habló –Coronel Mustang, al fin ha llegado. Sus nuevos subordinados han llegado hace horas. Me he tomado la libertad de atenderlos y mostrarles las instalaciones mientras esperábamos su llegada. El Führer no se ha dado cuenta de su ausencia, señor, puede estar tranquilo-

Mustang suspiró aliviado. Se había salvado. –Muchas gracias, Mayor Armstrong. Estoy en deuda con usted. Y… ¿Dónde están mis subordinados ahora?-

-Aquí afuera, los haré pasar –anunció el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría.

Mustang revisó unos papeles que yacían sobre su escritorio y empezó a llamar uno por uno a los recién llegados.

-Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc-

Un rubio, cigarro en boca, apareció e hizo el saludo militar. –A sus órdenes, señor-

Roy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que descansase y siguió llamando a los restantes

-Sargento Primero Heysman Breda-

Un macizo pelirrojo apareció e imitó el gestó, instalándose al lado de Havoc.

-Sargento Segundo Kain Fuery –

Esta vez un joven de cabello oscuro, lentes y expresión afable apareció.

-Sargento Segundo Vato Farman –

Un hombre bastante mayor y más alto que los anteriores apareció por la puerta. Se instaló al lado de Fuery.

Finalmente, Roy revisó el último curriculum que tenía en las manos. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al leer el nombre de su último subordinado. Movió la cabeza en negación, de seguro sería solo coincidencia.

-Teniente Primero Riza Hakweye-

Una rubia hizo aparición en la oficina y en tanto cruzó su mirada con Mustang se sonrojó por completo. Ni siquiera atinó a hacerle el saludo militar a Roy, sólo se instaló silente al lado del Sargento Farman.

Roy se levantó de su mullido sillón y se instaló frente a los cinco recién llegados. Los observó con una sonrisa antes de detener su mirada en la única mujer del grupo, con un leve destello de coquetería.

-Primero que todo, debo pedirles disculpas por el retraso –el moreno optó por disculparse –Pero les puedo asegurar que fue por buenos motivos… -lo último lo dijo observando insistentemente a Riza -… Soy el Coronel Roy Mustang, también conocido como Alquimista de la Flama, y a partir de hoy forman parte de mi brigada. Sean bienvenidos. Espero podamos formar un gran equipo y seguir ascendiendo juntos –terminó su frase con el típico saludo militar, ante lo que recibió de respuesta un "Señor, sí, señor" de parte de los cinco militares –Pueden retirarse– anunció, pero cuando su escuadrón ya se iba, volvió a hablar.

-Teniente Hawkeye, necesito hablar con usted-

* * *

xD  
Y eso fue el primer capítulo. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía o redacción, pero escribí esto en apenas una hora y lo quise subir de inmediato. Ahora trataré de seguir estudiando para mi examen de grado T_T. Si quieren, escribo un lemon sobre lo que pasó esa noche xD… ahí me dicen si les parece la idea o no =P

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo… y de antemano, gracias por los reviews.

Cariños de... _Lovely Flower._

Fic ideado, escrito y publicado el 24 de agosto del 2010


	2. Chapter 2

** Inesperado**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

_Notas de la autora: No, no están soñando. Después de como tres años he vuelto para tratar de seguir con mis historias pendientes y retomar los fan fic. A pesar de lo inactiva que he estado, he recibido mensajes personales y reviews que me incentivaron a volver. Nombrarlos a todos sería mucho, pero gracias a cada uno de ustedes porque son la razón por la cual no puedo dejar esto que tanto me apasiona._

_Advertencia: Contenido subido de tono al final del capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-Teniente Hawkeye, necesito hablar con usted-

Mustang habló con voz pasiva y un aire se sensualidad en cada palabra pronunciada. Riza se petrificó en la entrada de la oficina, cerró la puerta con llave y volteó con extrema lentitud.

-¿Coronel? –alzó una ceja, en espera de que el moreno decidiera hablar.

-Lo que sucedió ayer… aunque no te lo creas, no es algo que haga habitualmente-

-Já –soltó Riza socarronamente, olvidándose de la jerarquía -¿Espera que crea eso, Coronel Mustang? -Pronunció su rango con intensidad, como para marcar la distancia entre ambos –También soy responsable de esto, bebí demasiado anoche. Me disculpo por ello-

Roy la observó con detención, esperando encontrar algún rastro de la dulce Riza con la que había pasado la noche. Ahora era una fría militar que hablaba con una cadencia impensada en la voz. –No son necesarias las disculpas: ambos habíamos bebido de más, pero no estábamos ebrios… pensaba buscarte hoy, pero ya ves, el destino quiso juntarnos antes. Curioso, ¿no?-

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que dormí con mi jefe, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? –por primera vez en el día lo estaba tuteando. –No creo que sea una buena forma de empezar una relación laboral-

Se sujetó el rostro con una mano y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia tenía toda la razón. –Lo sé, es muy cierto. Nunca imaginé que me sucedería algo así-

Fue una confesión inesperada para Riza. -¿Me vas a decir que nunca te habías acostado con alguna de tus subordinadas? –Mustang negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un tanto intimidado con la pregunta –¿En serio? –volvió a preguntar la fémina, el pelinegro asintió. Riza sonrió por primera vez en el día –Nunca habría imaginado que la fama de ligón del Coronel 'Papacito' Mustang era sólo exageración-

-Vaya que rápido se esparcen los rumores en Central…-

-Ni que lo digas… -

Suspiraron por primera vez tranquilos. En ese momento Mustang reparó en un detalle que había pasado por alto.

-Con respecto a lo que sucedió anoche, Riza, hay algo que debo saber…-

El tono preocupado en la voz de Roy la asustó –Claro, puedes preguntar…-

-¿Usas… anticonceptivos? –al moreno se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa al pronunciar la segunda palabra, y Riza también se sonrojó.

-Creo que tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que a todas las militares nos obligan a usar algún método anticonceptivo, Coronel-

Roy se acomodó el cabello avergonzado. –Tienes razón, Riza, lo había olvidado por completo-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, sin saber que decir. Fue el hombre quien rompió el silencio con una inesperada pregunta.

-Entonces… ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?-

La rubia se sorprendió por el hecho de que Mustang hubiera hablado en plural. Había sido un desliz, uno de las tantas aventuras de una noche que la gente de la edad de ellos solía tener… ¿o no?

-¿De veras crees que hay un nosotros? –se atrevió a preguntar, mirándolo de soslayo.

Sólo en ese momento Roy se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras y del efecto que habían tenido en la rubia teniente, pero tenía la respuesta clara.

-Te lo dije: nunca me había sucedido algo así. Ahora, sucedió, y no con cualquier persona sino justamente con quien será mi asistente por los próximos meses, tal vez años… No creo en el destino, pero sé que esto no puede ser sólo una coincidencia.-

Sentía la mirada intensa de Roy clavada en todo su ser, causándole una sensación parecida a una corriente eléctrica recorriendo toda su espina. Dentro de toda la gama de cosas extrañas que podían haberle sucedido luego de llegar a Cuidad Central esta era, por lejos, la que encabezaba la lista.

-No sé qué decir, Roy. Tampoco me esperaba todo esto-

Quería seguir hablando. Debía seguir hablando. Pero unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina del moreno los interrumpieron sin dejar chance a aclarar la situación.

La rubia caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla. Antes de eso, Roy tomó la palabra por última vez.

-Sé dónde vives. Hoy por la noche terminaremos esta plática, Riza-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

La jornada en el cuartel general de Central terminaba a las seis de la tarde, pero la mayoría de las brigadas terminaba saliendo mas tarde de lo habitual, por causa del trabajo acumulado. La nueva brigada del Coronel Mustang no sería la excepción, menos con la fama de vago que tenía el susodicho y la habilidad sorprendente que tenía para escaquearse del trabajo. Esa era la razón por la cual habían tenido que asignarle subordinados de otras ciudades, ya que en Central, nadie con dos dedos de frente querría estar bajo su mando.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando por fin los recién llegados pudieron salir de las dependencias del cuartel.

-Rayos… este tío es un completo vago –murmuró el único rubio del grupo mientras encendía un cigarro –Además, todas las secretarias andan tras él. Creo haber visto fotos de él en cada cubículo al que me asomé-

-Significa que seguirás soltero, Havoc –sentenció Breda –Nadie podría preferir liarse contigo mientras el Coronel esté presente-

Riza los escuchaba atenta, sin ganas de agregar algo más. Observó de soslayo hacia el cuartel en espera de que su superior apareciera, pero nada ocurrió. ¿Será que de verdad tenía intenciones de seguir la plática de la mañana o había sido sólo un decir?

-Eh, Teniente Hawkeye, ¿tiene algo que hacer esta noche? –fue la voz del menor del grupo que la sacó de la ensoñación –Pensamos en ir a beber algo por aquí cerca, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?-

-Tal vez otro día –ella les sonrió al ver la decepción en los rostros masculinos –Aún no termino de acomodar mis cosas en el departamento y estoy un poco cansada –

-Aps, está bien, pero que conste que la invitamos –Jean le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo –Nos vemos mañana, Teniente-

Ella hizo el saludo militar y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar sin prisa. Tal vez habría sido buena idea salir con sus compañeros de brigada, pero la duda con respecto al Coronel la tenía con una sensación extraña. Eran menos de quince minutos a pie, por lo que no se tardó en llegar a su destino. Subió lentamente las escaleras y entró a su nuevo hogar. De inmediato se le vino a la mente las imágenes de ella y el pelinegro haciendo el amor la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza en intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa sin resultados ya que alguien golpeó a su puerta.

-Vaya, veo que recordó mi dirección –habló ella al ver a Mustang erguido en el quicio de la puerta-

-No podría olvidarla tan fácilmente –respondió con una extraña mueca en el rostro, mirando de soslayo a la rubia-

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? –fue la voz de Riza que lo sacó de la ensoñación-

-¿Así como?-

-Como si estuviera desnuda –

Ante eso el Coronel soltó una carcajada. –Es difícil no mirarte de esa forma, el uniforme no te sienta-. La rubia gruño justo antes de cerrar la puerta y murmurar un par de maldiciones contra el moreno. Este esperó paciente sabiendo que tarde o temprano la mujer volvería a aparecer. Cuando esto ocurrió le soltó una de sus coquetas sonrisas -¿Puedo pasar?-

Ella asintió y dejó que entrara en su hogar. El moreno se sentó en el mullido sofá del salón y le hizo a Riza un ademán para que se acomodase a su lado, acto que la mujer realizó casi al instante. Ella iba a hablar, cuando sintió los labios de Roy contra los suyos iniciando una caricia que no pudo evitar responder.

Cuando se separaron logró hablar con un hilo de voz. –Esto no puede volver a pasar. Eres mi jefe, hace menos de veinticuatro horas que nos conocemos. Si alguien se entera en el cuartel pondrán en duda mis capacidades- Ella se zafó del abrazo de Roy y se revolvió el cabello nerviosa. Mustang se apresuró hasta ella y le sujetó los brazos.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo. Y no me agrada la idea de no volver a repetir esto. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, si es lo que verdaderamente te complica, pero no debes preocuparte de más-

La teniente suspiró aliviada y le dedicó una sonrisa al moreno. –Gracias por comprenderlo-

Roy le devolvió el gestó. –Sólo tengo una orden, Teniente- ella arqueó una ceja dubitativa –Solicito que lo de anoche se repita-

Ella lo miró fingiendo molestia pero pronto su semblante se suavizó. –Claro, pero no será hoy –soltó antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta y pedirle al Coronel que se retirara. Desganado, obedeció, no sin antes robarle un beso a la de ojos ambar.

-Tomaré tu palabra antes de lo que crees –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Martes, 8:00 am. Cuartel General de Ciudad Central_

Esta vez, el Coronel Mustang fue el primero en llegar a su oficina. No había pasado muy buena noche ya que los recuerdos de la noche que había pasado con Riza no lo dejaron en paz. Esperaba repetirlo lo antes posible, ya que ni siquiera la ducha fría de la mañana había logrado apaciguar el ardor que sentía en su sangre.

Como una mala jugada del destino, la rubia hizo aparición en su oficina y le hizo el saludo militar.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad cuando estemos a solas- le comentó, a lo que ella relajó su postura -¿Podrías cerrar la puerta-

Ella obedeció sin dudar. Antes de voltearse a observarlo sintió al moreno acercarse hasta ella, tomarla por la cintura y aprisionarla contra la puerta.

-Te dije que te cobraría la palabra pronto –sentenció el Coronel antes de apoderarse de sus labios nuevamente, con más ansias que la noche anterior. Esta vez sabía a fresas y chocolate.

-Roy, los chicos llegarán pronto, nos podrían descubrir –ella reclamó

La miró con expresión somnolienta –Aún tenemos tiempo –y continuó con su trabajo reclamando nuevamente la boca de la rubia, con más fiereza que antes. Sintió como ella le devolvía el beso, mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Quiso sentirla aún más cerca, por lo que la alzó de las piernas para profundizar el contacto.

Riza pudo sentir la excitación que producía en aquel hombre y desesperadamente deseó que la hiciera suya. Deslizó la mano que tenía libre hasta la entrepierna del hombre, quién soltó un gruñido. Él entendió el mensaje y se deslizó bajo la falda de la rubia hasta llegar a las bragas, que estaban levemente húmedas.

-Roy… no…-ella intentó detenerlo cuando sintió la mano del moreno acariciando su intimidad provocándole un gemido incontrolable que Mustang se apresuró a acallar con sus labios-

-No sabes cuánto deseo hacer esto, Riza –señaló mientras se disponía a quitar la prenda que estorbaba. Estaban en eso, cuando sintieron unos golpes en la puerta. Se separaron inmediatamente, acomodándose los ropajes.

El Coronel se apresuró a sentarse en su puesto mientras Riza abrió la puerta con parsimonia.

-Hey, Roy, ¿cómo va la vida en tu nuevo cargo?-

El recién llegado era el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes, amigo desde tiempos de la academia de Mustang. Riza lo observó con curiosidad, era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes ocultos tras unos anteojos. Tenía una apariencia mucho más afable que el Coronel, y de seguro tenían la misma edad.

-Hughes, es un gusto verte, ¿pero podrías llamar antes de aparecer? –bufó el pelinegro. Solo en ese instante el recién llegado reparó en la presencia de la rubia-

-Vaya, vaya. No creí que te asignaran mujeres en la brigada –dijo mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa antes de hablarle –Debes tener cuidado con Roy, tiene una fama de…-

-Creo que es un poco tarde para la advertencia –sentenció ella sin mirarlo –Me retiro. Si me necesita, Coronel Mustang, me lo hace saber-

Ella salió silente de la oficina de Roy y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –preguntó al borde de la risa el de lentes. Lo único que recibió de respuesta por parte de Roy fue un par de objetos volando hasta su cabeza.

* * *

_Dos aclaraciones importantes: Riza aún no posee a Black Hayate y el uniforme militar se compone de falda en vez de pantalón (Minifaldas rulz =P)_

_Y eso fue… cualquier opinión es bienvenida para continuar con la historia._

_Desde ya gracias por sus comentarios. _

_Les quiere, Lovely Flower._


	3. Chapter 3

**Inesperado**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Quiero aprovechar el impulso de avanzar lo más que pueda con las historias. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibo de ustedes, son de lo mejor :D_

_Advertencia: Nuevo personaje hace aparición, espero no me lleguen tomatazos por esto._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Los días pasaron apacibles en el cuartel. Pese a los innumerables besos, caricias y otros juegos prohibidos entre Coronel y Teniente no habían sido descubiertos más que por el mejor amigo de Roy, Maes Hughes.

-Vaya, no pensé verte involucrado tan pronto con otra mujer… menos militar-

Fue la frase dicha por el de lentes un jueves por la noche que se fueron de copas. Mustang soltó un bufido cansado, no tenía ganas de recordar los malos momentos pasados en su anterior relación.

-¿Al menos te la estás pasando bien? –preguntó Hughes.

Roy se mordió el labio antes de responder –Ni te lo imaginas, Riza es maravillosa… es una verdadera caja de sorpresas. Aunque debo reconocer que hay algo que me intriga –el ojiverde lo observó con atención mientras bebía un poco de su whisky –Aun no sé nada de su pasado, su familia o porqué llegó a Central-

-¿Quieres que investigue algo? Estar en el área de investigaciones de la milicia podría ser de utilidad –ofreció Maes.

El aludido negó con la cabeza –Puedo preguntarle yo mismo. Quedé de pasar por su departamento en un rato más-

Hughes soltó una carcajada –Eso es sorprendente, la ves todo el día en el cuartel y aún te quedan ganas de verla fuera. Cuidado, amigo, creo que te estas enamorando de veras-

El Coronel no pudo evitar sonreír –Aún no, pero como van las cosas es muy probable que suceda-

Hizo un gesto con la mano antes de retirarse del lugar y partir rumbo al hogar de la rubia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roy subió con prisa las escaleras hasta el departamento de Riza y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

-Está abierto –se escuchó desde dentro. El pelinegro abrió la puerta y la escena que encontró lo sorprendió.

El salón estaba iluminado con velas y en la mesita de centro descansaba una botella de vino junto a una bandeja con variadas cosas de comer. Cuando logró enfocar su vista en la mujer notó que sólo llevaba puesta una camisola de encaje negra y por el aroma en el ambiente adivinaba que recién había de la ducha.

-¿No piensas entrar? –murmuró ella al verlo petrificado en la puerta. Mustang se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su reacción y se acercó hasta Riza. Le tomó el rostro y depositó un beso en sus labios. -¿Cómo te la has pasado con el Teniente Coronel?-

Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón sin soltarse –Lo de siempre, ver fotos de su hija y su esposa. Y bueno, conversaciones de hombres-

-Supongo tengo algo que ver yo con ese tema-

Él asintió. –Bueno… Maes está sorprendido con lo que estamos haciendo-

Riza sonrió, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el moreno. Le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa mientras hablaba –Y… ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?-

Se besaron, primero con suavidad para ir profundizando el gesto. El hombre se dio la libertad para acariciar las piernas de la rubia en toda su extensión. Ella alzó sus manos y le acarició los vellos de la nuca causándole un estremecimiento. Aprovechando la posición, él se puso de pie sosteniendo a la mujer por los muslos para llevarla al dormitorio. –No tengo idea, pero me encanta y espero lo sigamos haciendo por mucho tiempo más-

Ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura masculina. Cuando Roy intentó dejarla en la cama, no pudo evitar caer sobre ella. Como pudieron, sin dejar de tocarse, se acomodaron en un ir y venir de caricias. El moreno agradecía que Riza llevara poca ropa y así deleitarse con su tersa piel blanca. Besó cada centímetro de su piel, descendiendo desde su cuello hasta su vientre. Le separó las piernas con suavidad y deslizó uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la mujer.

-Mmm… -ella gimió cuando sintió la mano intrusa de Mustang –Roy… mañana tenemos trabajo-

-Seré rápido, lo prometo-

Dicho esto, Riza cambió de posición y se acomodó sobre el hombre. Sujetó su camisa previamente desabrochada y dejó que se deslizara por los hombros masculinos. Con sus manos, recorrió el pecho del hombre, delineando cada músculo y cada cicatriz de él. Con agilidad llegó hasta el cinturón y lo desabrochó con prisa liberando su objetivo. Con su mano lo guio hasta su entrada para iniciar el encuentro.

El encaje fue simple. No era primera vez que estaban juntos. Desde su primer encuentro se había vuelto un ritual constante… A veces, en la oficina; otras, en la casa de cualquiera de los dos. En otras, la pasión podía más y terminaban amándose en el auto o el baño de algún bar.

Comenzaron un ritmo suave, siendo la rubia quien llevaba la iniciativa. El sudor adornaba su cuerpo como gotas perladas y su cabellera rubia se movía al compás. Mustang disfrutaba tener a la mujer contorneándose sobre él, cada gemido que ella expiraba lo llevaba más cerca del éxtasis. La tomó de la cintura para ayudarla a aumentar la velocidad. Pudo escuchar la respiración de la mujer acelerarse, para finalmente tensarse en sus brazos y dejar salir un gemido que tenía reprimido hace rato. El no tardó mucho en alcanzarla y se quedaron inmóviles un rato, esperando que sus jadeos disminuyeran.

Riza le levantó para acomodarse al lado del hombre, quien la recibió entre sus brazos y le besó la frente. Ella lo observó con tristeza –Debes irte, Roy… ya pasa medianoche-

Era siempre lo mismo y no le agradaba tener que salir a hurtadillas después de sus visitas nocturnas a la rubia. Con cualquier otra mujer, sin duda él hubiese sido el primero en marcharse sin dejar rastros de su paso, pero con Riza… con ella no necesitaba volver a emplear esas artimañas. De ella no pensaba huir.

-¿Podría quedarme esta noche, Riza? –al sentir la mirada reprobatoria de ella prosiguió –Sé que no te parece correcto, que es un error, pero déjame dormir contigo aunque sea una vez-

No supo si fue la mirada suplicante de él, que reflejaba sus propios anhelos, la razón por la cual asintió sin dudar. Se acomodaron bajo el edredón de la cama, abrazados, antes de dejar que el sueño los venciese.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La luz se filtró por las persianas mal cerradas cuando el reloj marcaba las 6:05. Riza intentó levantarse pero estaba presa por el abrazo de Roy. Era segunda vez que despertaba así con el moreno, más ahora era completamente distinto: no había resaca ni culpa alguna. Se movió para quedar de frente al hombre y darle un suave beso.

-Que agradable manera de despertar –murmuró él luego de finalizado el contacto

Ella le sonrió –No te ilusiones, no todos tus despertares serán así-

Mustang fingió un puchero –Mmm… supongo que por ahora me basta. ¿Qué hora es?-

-Pasan de las 6… debes irte ya a tu casa si no quieres llegar tarde al cuartel-

-¿A mi casa? Es innecesario, tengo todo en mi auto, podremos irnos directo-

Hawkeye lo miró con curiosidad. Estaba sugiriendo que se fueran juntos al cuartel, acto que dejaría en evidencia que la relación que sostenían distaba mucho de ser sólo laboral. Parte de ella se sentía halagada, ya que significaba que al moreno no le molestaba que todos supieran de su relación.

¿Relación? Ni ella misma sabía qué tipo de relación existía entre ellos. Tal vez era hora de ponerle algún título, mal que mal ya eran cerca de tres meses los que llevaban en esta situación.

Roy pareció leer sus pensamientos –No me importarían que los demás supieran que amanecí a tu lado, al contrario, seré la envidia de muchos pretenciosos del cuartel-

El semblante de ella se suavizó –¿Ah, sí?-

-Claro, hay bastantes militares cuchicheando sobre lo hábil que eres en el trabajo… Y queriendo saber si tus habilidades van más allá de ese ámbito-

-¿Y… cuál es su opinión, Coronel?-

-Qué aún no encuentro algo que no hagas bien-

Un beso. Y otro. Y otro más. No dudaron en dar rienda suelta a su pasión, aún tenían tiempo para llegar puntuales al trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A eso de las 8.15 am la pareja salió sin prisas rumbo al cuartel general, montados en el vehículo del hombre. Le abrió cortésmente la puerta del asiento de copiloto a su Teniente y se acomodó en su lugar con soltura. El camino fue recorrido en muy poco tiempo, debido a la cercanía con el cuartel y al escaso tráfico de la mañana.

Al llegar, Mustang repitió el gesto ayudando a descender del auto a la rubia, quién respondió el con una sonrisa. Caminaron, lado a lado, paso firme hacía la puerta principal, cuando una voz femenina los interrumpió.

-No esperaba llegaras tan temprano, Roy-

El moreno se petrificó. Era el peor día para que sucediera aquello, al parecer ella de alguna extraña manera lo había intuido y supo en que momento aparecer para arruinar su vida otra vez. Riza notó el cambio de actitud de Roy.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó al tiempo que le sujetó un brazo en un gesto demasiado familiar.

La mujer recién llegada, una rubia de ojos azules, envainada en uniforme militar, observó la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Novia nueva, Mustang? –le comentó socarronamente, acto seguido le dirigió la mirada a Riza -¿Tienes nombre, Teniente?

-Teniente Primero Riza Hawkeye –respondió la aludida haciendo el saludo militar. La otra rubia le extendió la mano antes de presentarse.

-General de Brigada Olivier Armstrong, prometida del Coronel Mustang-

* * *

_Aaaaaahhhh… No se que carajo fue esto xD. Es solo el tercer capítulo y apuesto a que me quieren matar. Ya aclararé la relación entre Mustang y Olivier, no me odien _

_Cariños a todas, quedo en espera de sus sugerencias. Y sus mensajes de ánimo tambien ya que hoy es mi ultimo día de vacaciones y no sé cómo haré entre el trabajo, estudios, gimnasio y cosas personales y tratar de seguir escribiendo :( Snif  
_

_Se despide, Lovely Flower._


End file.
